Les belles histoires des voisins d'en bas
by Colbie Caprice
Summary: Harry en a marre de la célébrité et décide de s'installer dans un petit village éloigné question d'avoir la paix, n'en déplaise à Ginny. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que son voisin est nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Lorsque leur enfant respectif deviennent amis, ils n'auront d'autres choix que d'agir comme des adultes et de se tolérer. Bien sûr, nul n'a dit que ce serait facile!
1. Chapitre 1

**Les belles histoires des voisins d'en bas**

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling!

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira : laissez moi des reviews! ;)

Colbie Caprice –xxx-

Chapitre 1

En bas de la majestueuse colline de TêteàFouine se trouvait le village de Ste-Mandragore. Ayant acquis sa notoriété pour les deux pour une mandragore qu'ils offraient, les quarante-sept bonne gens du petit village n'en revenaient pas : le Vainqueur s'était installé ici, dans leur minuscule bourgade!

Ah oui. Le Vainqueur, eh ben c'est Harry. Il en était d'ailleurs lassé. En terrassant Voldemort, il avait cru que ces surnoms stupides, en tant que Gryffondor relativement naïf, allaient cesser : eh ben non. Il était passé de «Survivant» à «Menteur», sans oublier «Fauteur», pour finir avec «Vainqueur». Grr...

Étant épuisé d'entendre potins et glousseries, il avait décidé d'empaqueter femme, enfants et paniers en osier vers un endroit reculé et étonnamment sur la carte : Ste-Mandragore. Un endroit qui devait recevoir les grandes nouvelles qu'une fois par an si la chouette qui les transportait ne se perdait pas...

Néanmoins, Harry Potter était convaincu que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Personne pour l'aduler : la grande paix!

Il s'acheta une belle terre surmontée d'une maison de bois rouge, là où il pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve d'enfance de faire pousser des radis. C'était un nouveau départ : il se sentait plus vivant que jamais! De plus, il n'avait qu'un seul voisin : une maison pile poil comme la sienne, mais verte.

Comme une seule clôture les séparait, il s'étira un peu le cou et put voir, dans le jardin, une balançoire et divers jouets. Satisfait, il alla chercher ses instruments de jardinage : les enfants auraient des voisins avec qui jouer! Décidemment, ça n'aurait pas pu être plus merveilleux!

Il se mit à travailler la terre avec son râteau et son chapeau en sifflotant jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui hurle de venir les aider.

Et puis? Commentaires? Idées? J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avec eu tout autant à la lire! Bisous!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Rien du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Néanmoins, le désastre que j'en fait est bel et bien mon invention !

Love y'all -CC-

**Chapitre 2**

Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'Harry et sa famille s'étaient installés à Ste-Mandragore et ils étaient comblés!

Heu... Bon, _Harry _l'était car Ginny n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir du déménager ses pénates dans un trou perdu sans aucun magasin à proximité pour la santé mentale de son conjoint. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte à regarder la pluie tomber, elle s'ennuyait mortellement du superbe loft en plein centre de Londres qu'ils avaient jadis habité. Il faut dire qu'à part cuisiner et regarder Harry travailler la terre, même en pleine averse, ses activités se faisaient rares. Harry n'avait même pas voulu engager de bonne, de peur qu'elle aille tout dévoiler de leur vie à la presse!

Un paranoïaque. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un putain de paranoïaque. Encore heureux qu'il ne les ait pas enfermé dans un bunker souterrain!

Néanmoins, une promesse était une promesse et on peut dire que le mariage en était toute une! Manifestement, le bonheur d'Harry consistait à planter des radis tandis que sa femme rénovait la maison rouge.

Justement, Harry se trouvait avec ses bien-aimées... Bon, elles n'avaient toujours pas poussées, mais il savait qu'elles le feraient bientôt! Sinon, il attendrait avec son chapeau de paille et tout irait bien!

Il prit place aux côtés de Bikkie, sa vache brouteuse, et lui caressa tendrement les oreilles, ce à quoi Bikkie répondit par un claquement de dents. Faut dire qu'elle était susceptible.

Lorsqu'il l'avait montré à son épouse, celle-ci lui avait montré la porte. Mais Harry tenait à avoir une vache, «pour faire plus vrai». Donc, depuis ce temps, Bikkie dormait dans le cabanon adjacent à la maison. De plus, comme il l'avait maintes fois montré à Ginny, Bikkie avait le don incroyable de reconnaître toutes mauvaises herbes entre ses chers radis : c'était donc essentiel de l'avoir...

Et Harry continua de sourire tout au long de l'averse, Bikkie l'ignorant superbement à ses côtés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la maison verte, un petit blondinet du nom de Scorpius s'amusait dans son bac à sable, ses nouvelles bottes de caoutchouc fièrement enfilés. Très affairé, il n'était nullement incommodé par la pluie : en fait, elle l'arrangeait! En effet, le petit bonhomme était très occupé à faire des galettes de sable et il se sentait très invincible vêtu de son nouvel achat!

- Une galette ici, une autre là...marmonna le garçon, le front plissé par la concentration.

Il venait de décider qu'il deviendrait un grand cuisinier : autant s'y mettre tout de suite!

Il continua donc ses petites galettes de boue, assis en tailleur au milieu de son minuscule bac en sable en forme de serpent.

* * *

- Maman?

- Humm...

- J'ai envie d'aller dehors!

Ginny Weasley s'arracha de la contemplation merdique qu'était Harry et sa vache folle et regarda sa fille de 8 ans.

- Lily, dit-elle très sérieusement, je sais que tu aimes ton père et qu'il nous a tous sauvé d'un psychopathe à face de serpent mais très franchement, ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre!

Lily la regarda avec exaspération.

- J'ai envie d'aller dehors pour explorer!

- Explorer?

- Imagine qu'il y ait un trésor!

Ginny retint un soupir : elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour une grande obstination (en fait, elle ne se sentait d'humeur pour rien!).

- Vas-y, alors! soupira-t-elle tandis que la petite était déjà dans le placard.

Ginny, considérant le mauvais temps, su à quoi elle allait occuper son après-midi : moucher sa fille qui attraperait le rhume...

* * *

Lily était du côté du grand chêne. Son père, trop occuper à admirer Bikkie, n'avait pas vu sa quasi chute, ses genoux écorchés et sa nouvelle planque. Oui, cet arbre était définitivement parfait!

Alors qu'elle détruisait le nid qui l'empêchait de se caler confortablement, Lily aperçue un petit garçon, qui semblait à peu près de son âge. Toute heureuse, elle allait l'appeler lorsqu'elle déboula et arriva face contre terre... de l'autre côté de la clôture.

Remettant ses idées en place, elle releva un peu la tête et vit de toutes petites bottes crottées. Elle se redressa et vit le petit garçon qui la regardait, les yeux plissés :

- Toi, t'écrases mes pâtés.

Et voilà! Comment avez-vous trouvé? Qui pensez-vous que sont les voisins ?

Laissez-moi des reviews! ;)

Bisous!

Colbie Caprice!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello! Voici le troisième chapitre des aventures de nos sorciers préférés exilés en contré rurale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire en général! :)**

**Love y'all**

**-CC-**

**Chapitre 3 **ou** Une rencontre… spéciale**

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, une température ayant commencée au stade ''merdique'' en début de journée finira en ''catastrophe'' en fin d'après-midi.

C'était bel et bien le cas à Ste-Mandragore.

Regardant madame Pickles nourrir son écrevisse apprivoisée, Ginny se mit soudain à penser que cette situation n'avait plus de sens. Combien de fois s'était-elle oubliée pour son mari, combien de fois avait-elle du jongler avec sa sénilité, comme le jour où il avait équipé les enfants d'un casque émetteur pour éviter de les perdre?

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu les pédales. Et qui était-il pour lui dire quoi faire?

D'un geste rageur, elle balança son torchon sur la petite table du salon et attrapa plume et parchemin : c'était décidé, elle foutait le camp de cette maison. Elle emporterait ses enfants avec elle, invoquerait la folie de son mari pour le garder à l'écart de la vie de ses petits (qui aurait pu la contredire?)… elle entrait de ce pas en contact avec son avocat et son futur ex mari pourrait toujours resté seul à se branler avec sa vache tant que cela lui chantait! Elle…

Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Un adonis aux cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'à ses épaules musclées et bien enveloppées dans une chemise à manches courtes à carreaux… Un chapeau de paille sur la tête, il coupait du bois sous le portique de jolie petite maison campagnarde jaune.

Quand Harry lui avait parlé qu'ils achèteraient une maison de campagne, elle s'était consolée en se disant que celle-ci aurait de jolis volants aux fenêtres de style lucarne, que le porche serait d'un beau brun riche et qu'une immense véranda ferait le tour de la maison et que le garde qui la borderait serait recouvert de fleurs diverses. Toutefois, c'était la maison de son voisin qui ressemblait à cette description. La sienne avait une véranda noircie à certains endroits, des plantes pour la plupart noyée et la moitié des volants maladroitement cloués aux fenêtres s'étaient envolés et/ou désintégrés avec le temps. Oh, et pour ne rien arranger, la famille précédente s'était faite buter par le père qui avait subitement perdu le nord en pleine nuit. Bref, on se serait cru dans _The Shining _pour moins que ça!

On pouvait évidemment plus compter sur Harry pour perdre la carte et tous les étrangler que de faire un bon travail de rénovation.

Toutefois, elle était certaine que le beau cowboy blond, lui, ferait un très, très bon travail…

Avec intérêt renouvelé pour cette petite baraque décrépite, elle décida que rester avec ce psychopathe fini était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Elle pourrait même inviter Cowboy pour qu'il lui montre comment manier des outils…

Avec un petit sourire, Ginny ferma brusquement les rideaux et s'assis dans le fauteuil défoncé, sa tasse de thé à la main, pour adm… euh, regarder, ce _vrai_ mâle.

Alors qu'elle envisageait de retirer sa petite culotte, elle s'écria :

- Merde, mais où est Lily!

* * *

Lily se trouvait toujours dans le jardin de la superbe maison verte, pour répondre à la question de la maman inquiète. Assise dans un coin du bac à sable, tripotant une dent du serpent en plastique, elle regardait depuis un petit moment son héro.

Eh oui, _son_ héro. En effet, après avoir vu la chute de cette fille et lui avoir très clairement signifié qu'elle avait détruit tout son travail acharné, il était retourné à ses plats en ronchonnant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit LE son : ''snif''.

Se tournant brusquement, il s'aperçut que l'intruse essuyait des larmes et se cramponnait à son genou. Avec mépris, il s'apprêtait à la traiter de bébé lorsqu'il aperçut… du sang.

Curieusement, il s'avérait que le petit bonhomme méprisant et hautain qu'était Scorpius Malefoy avait une peur maladive du sang. Une main sur la bouche, il regardait s'écouler le liquide vermeille du jean de médiocre qualité de la pleurnicharde : la blessure, où étaient collés des morceaux de roches et quelques brins d'herbe, semblait atrocement faire mal. De plus, la petite fille n'avait qu'un petit chandail pour se protéger de la pluie…

Contrairement à toutes les années où il avait été à la garderie et où il avait laissé les autres enfants à leur souffrance, il n'avait pu se résigner à la laisser là car il avait vu la _blessure_.

Blanc comme un linge, il s'approcha d'elle et faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher pour éviter la contamination de cette blessure écœurante (on en croit bien des choses quand on est petit!), il marmonna :

- Dans la maison. Tout de suite.

* * *

Installé dans la cabane de Bikkie (qui dormait paisiblement), Harry lisait un recueil sur les débuts de l'agriculture lorsqu'il vit sa femme traverser le jardin, ses talons de 4 pouces de haut coincés dans la gadoue.

- Veux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais, ma chérie? demanda Harry d'un ton ennuyé alors qu'elle écrasa, sans faire exprès, la queue de Bikkie.

- Je suis venue te demander où était notre enfant, mon amour, dit Ginny en s'imaginant dans ce cabanon avec son mec total trop viril, les jambes écartées et l'Apollon….

- Ginny, tu m'écoutes?

- Oui, oui! dit-elle en revenant sur terre et s'arrêtant d'imaginer des choses peu catholiques.

- Eh bien, comme je le disais, notre fille, je crois, est chez le fils des voisins.

- ''Tu crois?'' s'exclama-t-elle. Mais quel père irresponsable! ajouta-t-elle en chassant sa conscience lui marmonnant que lui ne s'était pas masturbé en étant supposé surveiller sa fille!

- Oh allez, elle va bien! dit Harry en tentant de l'attirer vers lui. Et si on se payait un peu de bon temps…

- Oublie ça. T'empeste le fumier de vache, assena Ginny en foutant le camp du cabanon.

Mais quel raté! Elle était certaine que son voisin sentait la sueur, oui, mais pas le fumier!

* * *

- Tu es certain que ça va marcher?

- Mais oui, marmonna Scorpius, à moitié dans les vapes.

Assise sur la table de la cuisine, Georgina l'Elfe pansait les plaies de la petite fille. Scorpius, habitué d'avoir l'elfe comme infirmière, mère, cuisinière, institutrice, etc., avait jugé qu'elle était autant apte à s'occuper de la petite Gigi (ou quelque chose comme ça) que de lui. De plus, il ne se sentait pas trop bien… tout ce sang lui avait un peu donné le tournis et, après avoir ordonné à Georgina de l'installer confortablement dans le salon, elle alla s'occuper de la jeune fille.

- Georgina a presque terminé, dit l'elfe de sa voix flûtée.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là…. Euh…

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du garçon. Ce fut toutefois Georgina qui lui répondit :

- Maître Scorpius reste avec Georgina le temps que ses nobles parents reviennent de leur week-end de vacances.

Alors que Georgina attachait solidement le pansement, Lily se mit à regarder à la dérober son héro, Scorpius. Celui-ci, couché sur le flanc et grignotant des cacahuètes, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Toutefois, Lily ne pouvait cesser de le regarder.

- Quel homme! pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Reviews tous! Allez, ça me fait tellement plaisir! 8D


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici le 4****ième**** chapitre des Belles histoires des voisins d'en bas. J'espère que vous allez bien de votre côté et que vos emplettes de Noël (si vous avez commencé !) se déroulent bien **

**J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! ) Et comme j'ai l'habitude de l'écrire… Une review pleaaaaase ! :D**

**Colbie -xxx-**

**Chapitre 4**

Il était 7h30 et Harry, fidèle à son habitude, s'appliquait à remplir l'auge de sa vache adorée avec de belles brindilles bien vertes.

S'essuyant le front du revers de sa main gantée, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel tout bleu, quelque chose que lui et sa famille n'avaient toujours pas expérimentés depuis leur arrivée dans la petite bourgade.

- C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas, ma Bikette? dit notre binoclard adoré, tout heureux, en lui caressant les oreilles.

À deux mètres de là, un visage pâle les observait par le carreau crasseux de la cuisine.

- Encore en train de parler à sa putain de vache, marmonna Ginny en frottant une assiette crottée de fromage en grain.

La reposant bruyamment, elle repoussa une de ses nombreuses mèches rousses et, ses mains pleines de savon, s'assis lourdement sur l'une des chaises écaillées de leur minuscule cuisine en soupirant.

Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Harry s'occupait du potager et elle de la maison. C'était un peu le même principe à Londres lorsqu'à une époque pas très lointaine, ils y habitaient encore. Harry travaillait d'arrache-pied, elle s'occupait du loft. La différence, toutefois, c'est qu'en cette chaude journée d'été, elle se serait fait bronzer sur leur terrasse du quatrième étage tandis que la bonne s'occuperait du ménage, la nounou de Lily et le jardinier des vingt-mille vivaces qu'Harry tenait mordicus. Elle ne serait pas dans une affreuse cuisine en bois et étouffante mais bien dans sa spacieuse cuisine moderne et il n'y aurait pas toujours cette foutue odeur de fumier et de composte flottant dans l'air.

En fait, elle ne ressentait aucun attachement à cette horrible maisonnette qui semblait se resalir au fur et à mesure qu'elle nettoyait et, plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté son loft, peut-être parce qu'elle y pensait tout le temps…

Alors qu'elle se demandait si son esprit irait vagabonder dans son ancien loft si elle mourrait dans cette baraque, un sinueux sentiment vint s'incruster dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… C'était une sorte d'inquiétude voyez, un picotement lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Et c'est en regardant pour une millième fois ce satané évier crasseux qu'elle comprit : l'illumination se fit en la présence d'un gobelet munit d'un mini Éclair de Feu.

Toute étonnée que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas de la colère mais de la fierté qu'elle ressentait en voyant ce monticule de saleté, cette bienfaisante sensation se fit voler la place par la frustration habituelle qui avait élue domicile dans son cœur depuis ce foutu déménagement :

- Merde, où est Lily?

* * *

Gravissant l'arbre de son jardin, Lily, ses cheveux touffus (lègue de son père) se coinçant dans tout ce qu'il y avait de branchage, tentait d'atteindre la branche à l'extrême droite. En effet, elle offrait un très bon poste d'observation pour tout enfant voulant savoir si son nouvel ami jouait dans son jardin.

Réussissant finalement à l'atteindre, elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre elle en regardant attentivement l'immense jardin de Scorpius. Elle examina la terrasse, le bac à sable, le château gonflable (elle voudrait tant y monter!) mais, nulle trace de son prince charmant! Avec un soupir, elle gratouilla sans y penser le petit bandage que Georgina le sympathique elfe lui avait mit : il était vert avec un petit serpent tirant la langue… Avec un soupir attendrit, elle se dit que jamais elle ne l'enlèverait! À près tout, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi!

- Faut pas gratter nos bobos.

Avec un hurlement, Lily tenta de trouver l'origine de cette voix mais, ce faisant, partit par en-arrière et se rattrapa juste à temps à la branche, le cœur battant la chamade.

Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Scorpius, un jus de fruit dans une main, la regardait, un sourcil arqué :

- Ne gratte pas tes bobos, sinon, tu vas saigner et je vais devoir vomir.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en se rasseyant plus confortablement. Mais où étais-tu? Je te cherchais et…

Avec un sourire satisfait, il siphonna le restant de sa bouteille de jus et la jeta par-dessus la haie.

- Il ne faut pas faire ça! Mon père dit que c'est mal! C'est polluer, dit Lily d'un air catastrophé.

Son prince charmant serait-il ce que son père appelait, un ‹‹irresponsable››?

- Si tu ne le fais pas, eh ben t'es pas dans mon club! dit le marmot d'un ton mystérieux.

Naturellement, cette réplique eût l'effet escomptée :

- Quel club? demanda précipitamment Lily en se penchant un peu plus.

- Le club des Serpents explorateurs, dit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Jamais entendue parler!

- C'est clair : il est secret, dit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

Mon Dieu! Son héro, un espion spécial, comme Scooby-Doo et sa bande? Elle était toute excitée!

- Oh oui! Je veux en faire partie!

- Tu devras d'abord passer le test d'irissation.

- Le quoi? demanda Lily en le regardant, les yeux ronds.

- Le test d'irissation. C'est ce que font les adultes quand ils acceptent qu'un nouveau se joigne à eux : ils lui font passer le test. J'ai entendu mon papa parler du nouveau à son travail avec ma maman.

Tout en écoutant attentivement, Lily tenta de se rappeler si son père à elle avait déjà parlé de ça avec sa maman à elle… En fait, ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup ces temps-ci…

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Scorpius l'épiait silencieusement. Il se demandait si elle serait une bonne candidate pour son club avec ses cheveux roux en bataille et sa tendance à saigner du genou…

- Alors, je peux? demanda la fillette avec espoir.

- D'accord, mais ne viens pas pleurer comme une fillette si tu as peur car dans ce club, on voit de très méchants monstres…

- Promis!

- Lance cette bouteille de jus de fruits, lança-t-il impérativement en prenant le contenant dans une boîte derrière lui.

Il lui lança la bouteille et pointa dignement la haie derrière lui.

- Dépêches toi. J'ai des monstres à chasser.

* * *

Assise dans le fauteuil élimé du salon, Ginny s'adonnait au voyeurisme en toute tranquillité. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas réussit à l'apercevoir dans sa douche, elle devait se contenter de reluquer son sexy cowboy, torse nu, alors qu'il coupait du bois dans son jardin.

‹‹Quel homme!››, pensa-t-elle en l'apercevant de dos. Elle se devait de tenter quelque chose… Elle n'avait pas vu de pétasse lui parler ou vagabonder dans la maison donc il semblait être célibataire et elle voulait commencer sa vie de nouvelle divorcée… euh future divorcée, du bon pied! Elle fit donc ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : elle monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et alla mettre ses talons les plus vertigineux.

* * *

- On n'est pas bien, ici, Bikkie? dit Harry, une brindille à la bouche.

Allongé sur l'herbe fraîche, il pouvait presque sentir ses radis pousser tant il était en contact intime avec la nature! Quelle idée géniale cela avait été de déménager ici! Lily avait un nouvel ami, il avait Bikkie, ses radis et la douce et incomparable tranquilité…

Seule Ginny semblait malheureuse… Parfois, il se sentait mal de lui avoir fait subir un tel changement. Elle le méprisait, il le sentait, mais vivre dans une ville où le stress est un lot quotidien ne lui allait tout simplement plus. Heureusement, elle avait accepté de déménager, probablement par amour, mais il l'avait récemment entendu dire à l'une de ses amies gloussante qu'on fait ‹‹toujours n'importe laquelle putain de connerie, par amour, crois moi!›› et, avec un pincement au cœur, il se rendit compte que si c'était à refaire, elle l'enverrait très probablement paître.

Heureusement, sa Bikkie serait là en pareil moment.

Inspirant profondément, il attrapa une immense touffe de gazon et tira fort.

Ne penser à rien.

Voilà! Ça vous plaît? Dans le prochain chapitre on rencontre enfin ce mystérieux cowboy! Des idées de qui ça pourrait être?

Reviews, les gens, et je vous aime fort fort!

CC –xxx-


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les belles histoires des voisins d'en bas**

Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction !

Je l'ai composé sur _As long as you love me, _des Backstreet Boys, haha !

Enjoy :3

Colbie Chérie –xxx-

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry et sa famille étaient installés dans la petite bourgade de Ste-Mandragore. La température pluvieuse des premiers jours avait laissé place à un radieux soleil qui réchauffait à la fois le village et Harry. En effet, ce dernier avait toujours été très affecté par le climat maussade qui régnait en permanence sur Londres : son enthousiasme pour Ste-Mandragore ne s'en était que décuplé.

Une personne ne se réjouissait toutefois pas de la tournure des évènements : vous l'aurez deviné, c'était Ginny.

En effet, cette dernière, totalement désespérée de se retrouver dans un trou aussi merdique et ennuyant que celui-là, c'était consoler de deux façons : tout d'abord, elle s'était dit que la lubie passagère de son impétueux de mari allait lui passer, qu'il allait réaliser que sa famille et lui-même étaient épouvantablement malheureux en ce milieu rural et que tout ce beau monde retournerait à Londres avant la fin de l'été. Toutefois, Harry semblait être de plus en plus heureux ici… Elle s'était donc consolée en reluquant le bel adonis qui lui servait de voisin… Pas celui de la maison verte, non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Lily jouait souvent avec le petit garçon qui résidait là et qu'il portait l'étrange nom de Scorpius.

Non, le voisin sur lequel tous ses désirs sexuels se portaient ces temps-ci était le résident de la maison jaune, situé aux côtés de la sienne. Son corps musclé qu'elle décelait sous ses chemises entrouvertes qui collaient à son corps à cause de la sueur, ses cheveux blonds noués mais dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour frôler son front bronzé, et par-dessus tout… Son chapeau de cowboy.

Frissonnant par-dessus sa tasse de thé, elle se dit que pour un peu plus, elle se serait cru dans un roman Harlequin.

Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry fit irruption dans la cuisine, empestant le purin de vache et répandant de la terre sur son plancher fraîchement lavé, enlevant tout de suite l'atmosphère totalement Harlequin de la place.

- Chéri…

Bon Dieu que ce mot lui écorchait la bouche, à présent…

- Tu aurais pu enlever tes bottes, je venais de finir de laver le plancher.

Les mains dans l'évier, il redressa la tête et s'excusa, penaud.

- Excuse moi, ma chérie… Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il ne remarquait jamais rien, ce n'était pas nouveau !

- Contrariée, elle se leva, alla rincer sa tasse sans un regard pour son mari des huit dernières années et partie dans le salon.

Les doigts encore tout mouillés, Harry resta immobile devant l'évier, se sentant tout d'un coup vide. Cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle : elle l'habitait depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé ici. Elle était créée par la froideur inhabituelle de Ginny. Elle l'évitait et lorsqu'elle acceptait de lui adresser la parole, ce n'était que pour manifester du mépris ou des reproches.

S'essuyant les mains, il se devait de lui parler, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui causait ce changement de comportement… Ils étaient heureux, avant.

Il savait qu'il lui avait imposé un immense changement, mais était-ce suffisant pour justifier un tel mépris envers sa personne ? Pour qu'elle refuse de l'embrasser, même le toucher ?

Jetant le torchon sur le comptoir, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du salon, avec l'intention de clarifier toute cette situation. Il allait lui demander des explications, il considérait même de retourner à Londres si cela enlèverait toute cette froideur qu'elle avait envers lui… Il l'aimait tellement, mais il avait l'inexorable impression qu'elle glissait de plus en plus entre ses doigts.

Arrivé devant l'embrassure de la porte menant au living, il n'arrivait plus à avancer : les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il était incapable de les prononcer. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? «Je suis désolé d'être à bout de tout, désolé de t'avoir infligé ce déménagement, désolé de ne pas être comme ce mec que tu reluques jour après jour ?»

Désolé de ne plus te plaire ?

Alors, la gorge serrée, Harry partit, laissant sa femme à sa contemplation de cet homme qui semblait être tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Et ça lui brisait encore plus le cœur.

Installée dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre, Ginny avait eu conscience de la présence de son mari derrière elle. Elle avait alors espéré qu'il lui hurle de s'expliquer, qu'il la gifle peut-être, qu'il lui ordonne de cesser d'agir comme la dernière des idiotes… Mais il ne fit rien, évidemment.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry Potter. Elle avait tellement de ressentiment accumulé envers lui… Tout chez lui l'énervait depuis des mois. Ses manies agaçantes, qu'il n'ait aucunement prit en compte son avis sur cet affreux déménagement, qu'elle était celle qui devait constamment veiller sur Lily et ce, depuis sa naissance…

Elle en avait juste marre de lui.

Pourtant, une partie d'elle souhaitait que son mariage s'arrange. Elle ne voulait pas tout abandonner comme ça… Non, elle allait lui parler, dès ce soir.

Elle repartit alors dans la contemplation des abdominaux de son adonis, occupé à planter un rosier sur son terrain.

* * *

Armés de leur pelle (rouge pour elle et verte pour lui), Lily et Scorpius étaient grandement occupés: en effet, ce trésor n'allait pas se trouver tout seul!

Son chapeau d'explorateur bien vissé sur le crâne, Scorpius, les mains sur les hanches, regardait le trou dans le bac à sable d'un air contrit: mais où était le trésor?

Lily, percevant son incompréhension, se redressa et chassa quelques mèches folles de son visage:

- Peut-être que le trésor a été volé?

Hochant la tête, Scorpius soupira et s'assit brusquement dans le sable, l'air découragé. Les mains sur ses genoux, il semblait déçu.

Se mordant les lèvres, Lily cherchait une solution pour contrer la mauvaise humeur de son héros. Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste.

Soudainement, un sourire éclaira le visage de la petite fille: elle courut vers le jardin de son père, laissant un Scorpius perplexe derrière elle. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

Intrigué, le garçon releva la tête.

Tout sourire, elle s'exclama:

- Regarde, je nous ai trouvé un trésor!

Dans ses mains se trouvait une cloche à vache. Elle l'avait piqué à Bikkie pendant que son père regardait ailleurs. Ce serait un vrai trésor à protéger! Elle espérait juste que son père ne la punisse pas si il réalisait que la précieuse cloche avait disparu.

Toutes ces craintes disparurent d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit, sur le visage de son héros, le premier vrai sourire qu'il lui offrait.

Elle ne put qu'accentuer le sien.

C'est fiinnniiiii ! Oui, je sais, c'est un chapitre assez court et plutôt triste du côté d'Harry et Ginny… Toutefois, je tiens à vous dire que le prochain est beaucoup plus léger et, spoiler, Harry et Ginny réparent quelques pots cassés, grâce à la rencontre avec les parents de monsieur Scorpius! Je me demande qui ça peut bien être... ;)

Bye bye et bonne année mes lapins !

Colbie –xxx-


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les Belles histoires des voisins d'en bas**

Hello ! Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fiction : j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

P-S : Je vous envoie des câlins et des bisous virtuels mes lecteurs et reviewers adorés :3

Love ya -xxx- CC

**Chapitre 6**

Dégrafant sa cape de voyage, Drago Malefoy sortit de l'antre de la cheminée par laquelle il venait de voyager, complètement lessivé. En effet, les séjours chez sa belle-mère avait une très nette tendance à a) l'horripiler au plus haut point, et b) le lessiver physiquement et psychiquement. Toutefois, l'ancien Serpentard était tout sauf stupide et mentionner à sa bienaimée (mais ô combien susceptible) épouse qu'il préférerait, et de loin, se jeter devant un cognard fou plutôt que de rendre visite, une fois par mois, à sa tarée de belle-maman équivaudrait sans aucun doute à une castration sans potion analgésique.

Alors qu'il s'installait sur le sofa du living, les pieds sur la table basse, Magdalena apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ses beaux cheveux blonds bouclés entourant son visage tel un halo.

Un halo qui laissait paraître toute sa déception d'avoir dû quitter la maison de sa mère. Faisant la moue, elle vint se blottir contre son mari, jouant avec une de ses mèches.

- Je n'aime pas être loin de ma mère, dit-elle en soupirant. Depuis que papa n'est plus là, je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle doit se sentir seule dans cette grande maison… Peut-être aurions-nous dû insister un peu plus pour qu'elle déménage près de notre demeure ? Ou encore dans notre demeure ?

Retenant un cri d'horreur à imaginer ce monstre arpenter le salon dans ses accoutrements de plumes et son visage aussi blême que ceux des fantômes de Poudlard, Drago tapota gentiment l'épaule de sa femme, tâchant d'avoir l'air d'un gentil mari.

- Voyons, ma chérie, tu connais ta mère ! Elle aime tellement être dans ses petites affaires, vivre avec nous l'embarrasserait. Elle est si fière.

En effet, fière était le mot ! Jamais cette détestable marâtre accepterait de venir s'établir dans sa maison, elle le haïssait bien trop pour cela. N'empêche, cette haine était très, très, très réciproque.

L'illusion du gendre soucieux sembla fonctionner car Magdalena hocha la tête en l'embrassant.

- Tu as raison, mon amour ! Sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien que Scorpius voie plus souvent sa grand-mère… Elle l'aime tellement !

Se retenant de lui rappeler qu'elle frôlait la crise de nerfs à chaque fois que son petit-fils hyperactif franchissait les portes de son manoir de peur qu'il casse quelque chose, Drago s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Bon, où est notre tornade ? dit-il en se levant du sofa.

Il appela Scorpius mais aucune voix stridente ne lui répondit. Interloqué, il se tourna vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés.

- Il ne peut pas être dehors, il pleut des cordes ! Où est-il passé ?

Avec un soupir contrarié, Magdalena se leva à son tour.

- Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aller dehors lorsqu'il pleut ! Il pourrait s'enrhumer…

Les oreilles battantes, Georgina, les mains serrées autour d'une assiette et cachée près la porte battante de la cuisine, écoutait parler ses maîtres, toute ouïe. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas : elle était une très bonne elfe de maison, respectueuse et serviable, mais parfois… Vous voyez, c'était elle qui s'occupait le plus du petit héritier Malefoy et, en bonne nounou qu'elle était, laissait couler lorsqu'elle le voyait faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire lorsque ses parents étaient aux alentours. Comme aller jouer dehors lorsqu'il pleuvait, par exemple. Oh, si sa défunte mère apprenait que sa fille désobéissait à certaines règles du foyer où elle officiait, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe ! Toutefois, c'était le petit secret de Georgina et Scopius : étant donné qu'il était directement avantagé par la situation, il prenait bien garde de se la fermer sur la désobéissance de l'elfe de la maisonnée.

Georgina décida d'intervenir, question de prévenir ses oreilles de se faire couper si ses maîtres apprenaient que le gamin jouait dehors avec une fillette inconnue. Georgina l'aimait bien, mais elle doutait que son avis compte pour autre chose que du beurre dans les oreilles de sa maîtresse.

Toute sautillante, l'elfe se planta devant sa maîtresse, l'assiette toujours dans ses mains.

- Honorable maîtresse, couina-t-elle. Georgina sait où est le jeune maître.

Cessant la discussion qu'elle avait avec son mari, Magdalena lui fit signe de continuer.

- Il s'est fait une amie et il en est très heureux, poursuivit Georgina. La jeune fille vit dans la maison rouge au côté de la vôtre et Georgina a prit bien soin d'escorter le jeune maître avec un parapluie chez elle, ce matin.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, bien sûr. Le jeune Scorpius adorait la pluie et rien ne le plaisait plus que de se promener dehors en pleine averse, bottes d'eau et imperméable fièrement enfilés. Néanmoins, elle avait assez de jugeote pour ne pas l'avouer.

Elle savait que maître Drago ne serait pas content que son fils fréquente une personne qu'il n'ait pas rencontré au préalable, mais Georgina sut en voyant l'immense sourire sur les lèvres de sa maîtresse qu'aucun châtiment ne lui serait infligé.

- Une amie, s'extasia Magdalena en attrapa le bras de son mari, toute excitée. Mon chéri, Scorpius s'est fait une amie !

Le regard extatique de son épouse lui arracha un sourire attendri. Il l'aimait tant ! Du haut de ses huit ans, Scorpius n'avait jamais eu d'amis et Drago savait que c'était en partie sa faute, bien que sa femme ne l'ait jamais ouvertement dit. En effet, à la fin de la guerre, durant sa septième année, sa famille avait été grandement salie et le nom de Malefoy n'inspirait que du mépris. Par conséquent, malgré le fait qu'il fut innocenté, personne n'osait s'acoquiner avec lui. Personne mis à part sa Magdalena. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, par un après-midi ensoleillé au Chemin de Traverse, il savait qu'elle était incontestablement l'amour de sa vie. Au lieu d'être repoussée par son nom de famille et par le fait que toutes les possessions des Malefoy avaient été réquisitionnées par le Ministère, le laissant de ce fait sans le sou alors qu'il poursuivait ses études, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur malgré les protestations de sa famille. Ensemble depuis maintenant onze ans, il savait qu'il continuerait à accumuler les années avec elle, à admirer et caresser son beau visage de poupée de porcelaine encore longtemps. Toutefois, même si Magdalena avait réussi à voir l'homme sous le patronyme, il restait que peu de gens y arrivaient. En effet, sans être victime de harcèlement ou de violence quelconque, la famille Malefoy se faisait joyeusement éviter par les autres familles et, par conséquent, Scorpius en faisait les frais. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Lorsque le petit garçon lui demandait, dans son lit en forme de serpent, le soir avant de dormir, pourquoi personne ne voulait jouer au ballon avec lui à l'école, Magdalena caressait doucement son visage où se mêlaient tristesse et incompréhension en lui disant que les autres élèves étaient probablement jaloux de lui et que, de toutes façons, il aurait toujours sa famille près de lui et que cela comptait pour plus de cent millions d'amis. En général, c'était à ce moment que Drago quittait la chambre de son fils, une boule dans la gorge. Comment expliquer à son garçon qu'à cause des erreurs de ses grands-parents, de son papa, il aurait malheureusement à faire face à ce genre de comportements durant probablement très longtemps. Comment expliquer à une petite âme innocente que les gens jugent selon les parents, que les gens oublient difficilement ? Comment Scorpius pourrait-il les en blâmer de mépriser son père et par conséquent, lui-même, lorsqu'il saurait la personne lâche et méchante qu'il avait été ?

Chaque regard fuyant que son fils recevait, plus Drago voulait s'arracher les cheveux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avaient quitté la grande ville, lui et sa famille : ils avaient besoin d'air frais, de nouvelles personnes autour d'eux. Ils avaient donc déniché cette jolie maison de campagne au début de l'été et s'y étaient installés dans l'espoir d'un départ neuf. Même si elle ne se plaignait jamais, Drago savait que Magdalena trouvait difficile d'être éloignée de sa mère et d'un centre urbain. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, parfois, lorsqu'elle regardait des photos de leur ancienne maison, de leur ancienne vie.

Drago bénissait chaque jour Merlin d'avoir mit sur son chemin une femme aussi superbe et extraordinaire que Magdalena Schwartz.

Cette femme extraordinaire et superbe qui était présentement en train de lui broyer le bras sous l'effet de l'excitation.

- Chéri, notre amour de garçon a enfin une amie ! On devrait inviter la famille à souper, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se tourna vers Georgina qui était décidément bien contente de son petit effet.

- Georgina, prépares nous un souper extraordinaire pour six heures tapante. Nous recevons des invités !

Même s'il aurait voulu protester, Drago savait que ce serait impossible de réfréner les ardeurs de sa femme : cette petite fille serait mi-centaure, mi-ogre que Magdalena l'aurait adoré.

Et Drago s'autorisa à sourire, se réinstallant confortablement dans son sofa, alors qu'il regardait Georgina s'activer et l'amour de sa vie prendre de la poudre de Cheminette pour aller annoncer la nouvelle de la première amie de son fils à sa sociopathe de mère.

* * *

Réajustant sa coiffure pour la millième fois, Ginny se regarda dans la glace, tâchant d'ignorer les cris stridents qui venaient du salon. Elle avait accepté que Lily et son ami viennent jouer à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent froid dehors et les deux enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur les balais miniatures que son mari avait achetés ce matin. Elle avait souri en le voyant arrivé, les deux petits paquets soigneusement emballés dans chacune de ses mains. Harry était vraiment un bon père : elle l'aimait, oui, mais il agissait constamment comme si elle était acquise, comme si elle était un meuble. Elle avait donc décidé qu'il était tant qu'elle s'amuse un peu et comme son conjoint était trop occupé à jaser avec sa vache, eh bien elle ferait connaissance avec son nouveau voisin toute seule !

Se réappliquant du rouge à lèvres pour la dernière fois, ses pompes à talons hauts bien enfilées dans ses pieds, elle descendit l'escalier et se fit pratiquement percuter par Lily et son balai enchanté.

- Lily, ma chérie ! Tu sais que tu dois faire attention avec ton jouet!

Lily, le visage rouge et les cheveux fous, repoussa brusquement une de se mèches de cheveux, Scorpius passant rapidement à côté d'elle.

- Maman, on chasse les mangeurs de serpents ! Scorpius dit qu'ils vont grignoter son bac à sable !

Entendant son nom, le blondinet arrêta sa course effrénée devant la mère de son amie, hochant la tête d'un air sérieux, tout essoufflé.

- C'est vrai, la maman de Lily ! Notre club a besoin de son fort et on ne peut pas laisser l'ennemi le détruire !

Se disant que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de raisonner des enfants perchés sur des balais qui volaient à 30 centimètres du sol, elle leur dit de jouer prudemment et sortit par la porte d'avant, bien résolue à rencontrer l'adonis qui lui servait de voisin. Traversant la petite haie, elle se rendit sur la belle véranda en bois vernis et cogna trois petits coups contre la porte de la maison jaune.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre… Sur une jeune femme toute souriante d'à peu près son âge.

Le sourire de Ginny, quant à lui, s'effaça d'un coup.

* * *

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque sa femme réapparut dans la cheminée. Il reposa le magazine de Quidditch qu'il était en train de feuilleter et alla l'accueillir avec un baiser.

- Maman était contente, dit Magdalena en lui souriant. Elle m'a dit de faire attention avec qui Scorpius était mais je crois qu'elle était bien contente !

- Super, mon ange, déclara-t-il en lui plaquant un bisou sur le nez.

S'il avait bien un moment où Drago Malefoy laissait aller ses sentiments, c'était chez lui !

- Bon, je vais inviter les voisins. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, j'attendrai de les rencontrer ce soir. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mon Serpentard adoré.

- Ravi de l'entendre, ma beauté de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Se forçant à sourire, Ginny se présenta chaleureusement, malgré le fait qu'elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

- Je suis Ginny Potter, la voisine d'à côté. Je tenais à venir me présenter à mes tout nouveaux voisins, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

En fait, elle voulait surtout faire plus amples connaissances avec le cowboy sexy, pas avec sa femme, merde !

Lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme, la jeune femme, qui arborait deux tresses et une hideuse frange, se présenta également.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Dina Crivey.

Crivey ? Crivey comme dans… ?

- Chéri, viens accueillir notre voisine !

Sidérée, Ginny vit arriver son adonis blond dans le cadre de porte.

- Bonjour, je suis Dennis. Dennis Crivey.

* * *

Agenouillé dans le parterre de fleurs situé derrière la maison, Harry, un sort le protégeant de la pluie, était occupé à couper des fleurs pour sa femme. Elle adorait les fleurs, il était certain qu'elle apprécierait l'attention.

Il était déterminé à remettre son mariage sur les rails. Si elle ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, il en ferait pour deux !

Coupant une dernière tulipe pour son bouquet, il retourna à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait : peut-être faisait-elle des courses ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un petit casse-croûte pour les enfants, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se rendit au vestibule, curieux de voir pourquoi Lily avait répondu à la porte alors que ce lui était défendu, et se retrouva face à une superbe femme : blonde, de beaux yeux bleus, élancée et légèrement maquillée, elle ne pouvait être que…

- Maman ! s'écria le petit Scorpius en allant la serrer dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon chéri, s'écria la femme, tout sourire. Tu t'es fait une amie, à ce que je vois ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Croisant le regard de la mère de son ami, Lily lui rendit son sourire, son balai miniature toujours dans une main.

- Moi, c'est Lily et lui, c'est mon papa.

Se redressant, la sculpturale blonde lui tendit la main, son sourire toujours bien ancré sur son visage.

- Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je suis si heureuse que mon petit Scorpius ait rencontré une amie !

Souriant lui aussi, Harry accepta sa poignée de main.

- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter. Ma fille Lily est très heureuse d'avoir un nouvel ami avec qui jouer !

- Je suis Magdalena Malefoy, répondit-elle, la main toujours dans la sienne.

Il put sentir la légère incertitude lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi, en fait, il…

Quoi, elle avait dit Malefoy ? Malefoy comme dans… comme dans _Malefoy _?

* * *

Voilàààààà ! Harry est désormais au courant que son meilleur ennemi est son voisin hihi !

Comment avez-vous trouvé Magdalena et le chapitre? Laissez-moi une review, s'il-vous-plait ! Ça me rend tellement heureuse ! :D

Colbie Caprice –xxx-

**Au prochain chapitre**: Un souper entre meilleurs ennemis et famille respective hihi!


	7. Chapter 7

**Les Belles Histoires des Voisins d'en bas**

¡Hola muchachos! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez envie de lire le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction car le voici ! :)

Plein de bisous mes lapins-lecteurs-reviewers adorés 3

Colbie Caprice qui a bien mal aux pieds d'avoir trop dansé le Gangnam Style hier –xxx-

P-S : Désolée pour le retard mais entre traduction, devoirs, travail, école et mon amoureux, je ne sais parfois plus où donner de la tête !

Chapitre composé sur la magnifique _**Tout doucement**_, d'Émilie Lévesque, de la jolie mélodie _**d'Au nom de la raison**_, de Laurence Jalbert et de _**Hard to say I'm sorry**__, _de Chicago. (Je trouve qu'elles vont trop bien avec le chapitre hihi!)

**Chapitre 7 : After all that we've been through**

Assise sur le grand lit de sa chambre à coucher, les genoux repliés contre son menton, Magdalena essuyait les chaudes larmes qui inondaient ses joues d'une main tremblotante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le refus de venir souper, ou plutôt de les côtoyer, de son voisin la mettait dans un tel état : elle était habituée, pourtant, à ce que les gens se tiennent loin de sa famille. C'était probablement parce que cette fois-ci, elle croyait que ç'allait fonctionner, que la famille de la camarade de Scorpius, la petite Lily, allait vouloir passer outre ce damné patronyme et les voir pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, soit une famille aimante et comme toutes les autres. Amère, elle se dit que ce serait Scorpius qui écoperait : ce serait lui qui perdrait la seule amie qu'il n'eut jamais eu. Elle était contrariée contre elle-même. En effet, si elle n'aurait pas été mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire, son petit garçon aurait encore amie car non, elle ne se faisait aucun faux espoir là-dessus : même si le père de Lily avait dit qu'il réfléchirait à sa proposition et qu'il en parlerait à son épouse, Magdalena savait, pour avoir entendu cela des centaines de fois, qu'il n'en serait rien. Comme tous les autres avant lui, il trouverait une excuse bidon pour ne pas s'approcher d'eux, garderait Lily loin de la maison Malefoy et Scorpius, de la leur. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Que Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, viendrait s'acoquiner avec la famille Malefoy, qui inspirait malaise et chuchotements ? Son mari lui avait déjà parlé de sa relation tendue avec cet homme lors de sa scolarité et même si la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre n'était plus aussi forte depuis la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas se blairer.

Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, Magdalena Malefoy se sentit tout d'un coup bien vieille : était-ce le résultat qu'on obtenait lorsqu'on avait l'impression de porter un lourd fardeau sur les épaules, soit celui du bonheur de son fils unique ?

- Pauvre idiote, va, se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, essuyant ses yeux une dernière fois avant de se lever du lit, las.

Croisant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se dit qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur : son visage pâle, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et son maquillage maculé sur ses joues lui rendirent son regard. Elle se mit alors à se démaquiller, tâchant de ne pas penser à son petit bonhomme, question d'éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Tandis qu'elle s'activait à sa tâche de se rendre un tant soit peu présentable, elle ne remarqua pas la porte, jusque-là entrouverte, se refermer sans bruit. S'appuyant contre le chambranle, l'air catastrophé, Scorpius se mordillait un ongle. Sa maman avait beaucoup de peine, il le voyait bien. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'avait pas déchiré un de ses pantalons, elle ne s'était pas disputée avec son papa… Pensif, il s'éloigna silencieusement dans le couloir, sa peluche en forme de serpent et fière acolyte, Nevis, bien collée contre son petit corps. Au tournant du corridor, il transforma sa démarche posée en course effrénée vers sa salle de jeux, située juste aux côtés de sa chambre, au bout du couloir. Refermant prestement le battant de la porte, il se précipita sur son pouf vert, ayant au préalable lancé Nevis dans celui qui lui était attitré, soit le bleu. Il agrippa plume et parchemin et, s'appuyant contre son pupitre à dessins, inscrivit prestement «Découvrir pourquoi maman est triste». Ça lui semblait une mission suffisamment noble pour son Club des Serpents explorateurs. Évidemment, qui disait Club des Serpents disait aussi membres de ce club ! Au nombre de trois, ces membres se trouvaient être lui-même, Nevis et Lily. Comme Nevis était déjà au courant et qu'elle approuvait la mission avec entrain, il ne restait plus à Scorpius que d'entrer en contact avec sa voisine. Songeur, il cherchait un moyen subtil de le faire : en effet, même les meilleurs explorateurs se devaient d'être discrets ! Il ne pouvait demander à Frédérica, la vieille chouette grincheuse de ses parents, que son père avait voulu nommé en l'honneur de sa grand-maman : elle était dans la cuisine et Georgina et son père voudraient savoir à qui il envoyait des lettres. Comme ses parents étaient rentrés, ils refuseraient de le voir partir dehors et Georgina avait du pain sur la planche à la cuisine… Bref, il n'y avait aucun recours de ces côtés. Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire empreint de fierté. Il avait trouvé.

Tandis que Scorpius mettait son plan à exécution, Drago était, quant à lui, en pleine tergiversation : devait-il monter voir son épouse à l'étage ou rester sagement assis dans le living à se ronger les sangs ? Un pied hésitant sur la première marche de l'escalier, il ne savait que faire. En effet, quinze minutes auparavant, elle avait franchi la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Pour l'avoir vu trop souvent, Drago savait que ce sourire, chez sa délicate épouse, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le voisin avait refusé l'invitation. «_Évidemment_», pensa-t-il involontairement. Il se doutait, même s'il n'avait pas voulu le dire à sa Maggie de peur de miner son enthousiasme, qu'il y avait une très forte possibilité que ledit voisin ne veuille rien savoir de s'accoquiner avec eux : combien de fois avaient-ils eu des refus ? Toutefois, il s'était laissé gagner par l'enthousiasme de son épouse et voilà ce que ça faisait : une Magdalena probablement complètement anéantie, roulée en petite boule dans leur lit.

Avec un soupir, il se mit à gravir les marches dans l'intention d'aller réconforter sa Maggie adorée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Nevis, la fidèle peluche de son fils, passer en volant devant la fenêtre.

* * *

Écrasant les touffes d'herbe boueuses de ses jolis escarpins, Ginny retournait vers sa maison en grinçant des dents. Non, mais quel embarras : elle avait dû se présenter à la femme de l'apollon de ses rêves, apollon qui se trouvait être un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'un tel mâle puisse être célibataire ? Bon Dieu qu'elle se sentait idiote !

Remontant l'allée de sa cour en ronchonnant, les cheveux collés à son dos à cause de la pluie, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Enfin à l'intérieur, elle profita du silence durant exactement 3 secondes, temps que mit Lily avant de se précipiter sur elle en jacassant :

- Maman, maman ! La mère de Scorpius nous a invité à souper mais papa a dit qu'on devait t'en parler avant ! On peut dit, on peut ?

- J'imagine que oui, princesse. Ça pourrait être amusant !

En fait, ça lui ferait du bien de se distraire un peu, de sortir de cette baraque, et si Lily pouvait passer un peu plus de temps avec un ami au passage, alors pourquoi pas ?

Ce fut à ce moment que déboula son mari dans le salon.

- Ginny, on doit parler, dit-il d'un air grave.

Son cœur manquant un battement, elle eut un air catastrophé : «Il sait», lui murmura sa petite voix.

Le suivant dans la cuisine tandis que Lily se réinstallait devant son dessin, Ginny se préparait à faire des excuses, paniquée. Si elle aurait un tant soit peu prêté attention à ses sentiments à cet instant précis, elle aurait remarqué qu'au côté de la peur que ses infidélités mentales soient découvertes, eh bien il y avait la peur que Harry ne veuille plus d'elle. Une partie d'elle-même semblait refuser que son mariage prenne fin : il n'était donc pas trop tard !

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour laisser sortir son plaidoyer, il se tourna brusquement vers elle :

- Ginny, les voisins posent problème.

Paniquée, elle s'apprêtait à hurler qu'il n'y aurait plus de putain de problème puisque le voisin était marié. Heureusement, Harry prit la parole juste avant qu'elle ne se mette les deux pieds dans les plats.

- Les Malefoy sont nos voisins.

Son cerveau arrêta brusquement ses tentatives de trouver un échappatoire, le temps de laisser filtrer ces informations. Toutefois, la seule réponse que ses fusibles purent lui transmettre fut la suivante :

- Hein ?

Elle s'attendait à tout, absolument tout, sauf à cela !

Hochant la tête tel un capitaine d'infanterie tâchant de convaincre ses hommes de courir dans un champ de mines en faisant des pirouettes, Harry lui répéta l'information.

Il y eut un silence.

- Et alors ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être sans voix.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, «et alors» ? On parle de Malefoy, là ! Un être dégoûtant et cruel ! Je refuse de mettre les pieds dans sa maison !

Levant les yeux au ciel (se sentant maintenant dans une situation sécuritaire), Ginny assena :

- Je t'en pris ! Ça fait onze ans que vous ne vous êtes pas revus ! Oui, bon, je te l'accorde, Malefoy est un connard fini mais je croyais que vous étiez rendus à un stade où vous étiez capable de vous respecter !

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux manger de la soupe à la même table que lui et sa famille, merde !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : sa femme qui prenait pour Malefoy ! Il était tellement éberlué qu'il vit à peine Lily passer à toute vitesse à côté de lui.

En fait, elle prenait plutôt le parti de sa solitude et de son ennui : maintenant qu'une croix était faite sur le mec de la maison jaune (merci à son ego meurtri), elle ne laisserait pas passer un souper !

- Harry, oubliez un peu vos querelles ! Le petit garçon est super, toi même tu l'as dit ! C'est le seul ami de Lily, qui plus est, et si Drago Maelfoy t'a invité, eh bien c'est qu'il a marché sur son orgueil et qu'il désire t'avoir à sa table !

- En fait, ce n'est pas Malefoy mais sa femme qui m'a invité.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle a l'air très aimable, dit-il avec réluctance.

«Et très mignonne», lui rappela son cerveau qui ferait mieux de la fermer s'il planifiait une possible réconciliation avec son épouse.

La réponse de Ginny tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine :

- Eh bien, va lui dire qu'on accepte l'invitation et qu'on sera là à 18h30 !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, Harry dit soudainement :

- Je suis allé te cueillir des fleurs.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit, ses pantalons tâchés de boue, un sourire timide sur le visage et un superbe bouquet multicolore dans les mains. Bon Dieu qu'elle se sentait sale ! Elle le prit délicatement et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue :

- Merci, mon chéri.

Si cette gifle mentale assenée par la vue de cet adonis blond et de son épouse avait eu une utilité, c'était bien de lui faire réaliser à quel point elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Harry Potter et, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient leur difficultés, elle savait désormais qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que son couple passe outre celles-ci. Elle se sentait comme une épouvantable souillon, de courailler ainsi à gauche et à droite alors que son mari, qui faisait efforts par-dessus efforts pour se faire pardonner une faute qu'il ne comprenait probablement même pas, se devait d'endurer ses caprices de chatte en chaleur.

«Ça va changer», se promit-elle alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour se diriger vers leur chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy regardait par la fenêtre de sa salle de jeux, le nez plissé : maudite Bikkie ! En effet, il avait écrit une lettre top-secrète à la troisième espionne des Serpents explorateurs et il avait chargé Nevis, sa fidèle amie reptilienne, d'aller porter la missive pour que Lily soit au courant de la nouvelle mission du club. Bien sûr, il avait dû aider Nevis en la lançant de la fenêtre vers le terrain de Lily : la pauvre n'avait pas d'ailes. Nevis s'était envolée avec la grâce d'un cygne vers le terrain de son alliée, comme le jeune Malefoy avait prévu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, toutefois, c'était que Bikkie, la vache du père de Lily, avait décidé de s'approcher de Nevis et, pour faire une histoire courte, de s'en emparer en la bouffant.

Pauvre Nevis : elle était maintenant prisonnière des dents de cette fichue Bikkie ! Scorpius était catastrophé : il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de la libérer car a) cette sympathique peluche était sa meilleure amie et b) Lily devait recevoir la lettre top-secrète, il en valait de l'honneur du Club. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Les mains sur la tête, il s'apprêtait à appeler ce que les Moldus nommaient la police (il avait déjà entendu son papa en parler) lorsqu'il vit une touffe orange dans son champ de vision : Lily venait de sortir de la porte arrière et se dirigeait droit vers Bikkie. Apeuré, Scorpius crût qu'elle allait elle aussi se faire capturer par la vache : il savait que kidnapper la clochette de cette bestiole était une mauvaise idée… À présent, elle se vengeait.  
Mais non, Lily s'approcha du monstre qui torturait sa Nevis et lui enleva brusquement l'alliée du Club de la bouche. Elle regarda alors vers sa maison, l'aperçu, lui fit un signe de main et partit se protéger de la pluie à l'intérieur de sa maison rouge.

Éberlué, Scorpius réalisa alors que sa douce Nevis était en sécurité. Même s'il se refusait à l'admettre, il avait failli pleurer en voyant sa fidèle acolyte à moitié grignotée dans la bouche de ce monstre mais, grâce au courage de Lily, Nevis était sauvée et la mission pourrait avoir lieu. Cette Lily avait du courage pour une fille !

Se rasseyant dans son pouf, Scorpius sourit : il l'aimait bien, finalement, sa nouvelle voisine.

* * *

Assise dans le salon, Lily contemplait la maison de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. De là, elle entendait la discussion de ses parents : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa n'aimait pas le père de Scorpius. Scorpius, lui, disait qu'il était très gentil ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit avec surprise un truc vert s'envoler de la maison de son ami et atterrir dans son jardin.

Elle se leva prestement : c'était assurément un message de son espion adoré ! Trottinant vers la porte arrière, elle passa près de ses parents qui, trop occupés à s'obstiner pour lui dire de rester à l'intérieur, la laissèrent sortir dehors. Les froides gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur son crâne, la faisant frissonner. Toutefois, elle était déterminée à trouver ce que Scorpius (car c'était assurément lui qui lui avait envoyé) lui avait lancé. Entendant un claquement de dents, Lily se tourna vers Bikkie et localisa enfin le mystérieux objet expédié : c'était Nevis, malencontreusement coincée entre les dents acérées de la vache de son père.

Prenant son courage de (probablement) future Gryffondor à deux mains, elle s'élança vers l'animal, marchant d'un pas déterminé. Elle arriva près d'elle et lui enleva prestement une Nevis toute baveuse de la bouche (1). Assurément, son courage lui venait du fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que son héro devait la regarder. En effet, en levant la tête vers la maison de son adonis, elle vit deux petits yeux inquiets la regarder. Fière d'elle, elle agita la main vers lui, tout sourire : elle espérait avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance. Elle savait que parfois, il hésitait à lui confier des tâches, juste parce qu'elle était une fille et, même si elle trouvait cela profondément injuste, elle obéissait à ce qu'il disait de peur qu'il la rejette du club. Peut-être que désormais, il la considérerait comme un membre à part, au même titre que Nevis ?

Puis, réalisant qu'elle était glacée jusqu'à la moelle, elle renta prestement à l'intérieur de sa maison, Nevis toujours bien ancrée dans sa main. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'y appuya puis regarda Nevis : son sourire tissé de ficelle rencontra le sien. Plaçant la peluche contre son cœur, elle soupira d'aisance, son sourire de petite fille émerveillée reflétant sa fascination pour un petit blondinet nommé Scorpius.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de bain du premier. Il venait de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide et se regardait dans la glace, l'air déterminé. Il avait pris sa décision : il avait beau détester ce fils de pute de toute ses tripes, il allait accepter l'invitation de Magdalena Malefoy et, ce soir, lui et sa famille iraient manger dans la maison verte voisine à la leur.

En soupirant, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla prendre son manteau sur la patère près de la porte d'entrée. Il entendait de la musique de leur chambre à coucher : Ginny devait se préparer pour ce soir.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce souper, il ne savait même pas si Malefoy était au courant que c'était_ lui_, le voisin : Harry Potter, son ennemi depuis la première année de Poudlard. Toutefois, il voulait faire plaisir à Ginny et surtout à sa petite Lily, qu'il avait rarement vu aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec le jeune Scorpius. Et puis, le môme était sympa, pas comme son père : il avait assurément beaucoup plus de gênes de sa maman en lui que de son enfoiré de père, ce qui était une bonne chose. Soupirant, Harry sortit de sa maison et il se promit de prendre Malefoy à part, ce soir, et de lui dire qu'il ne désirait pas se chicaner, mais bien faire plaisir à sa fille et à son épouse en ayant accepté de venir manger chez lui.

Il descendait les marches de l'entrée lorsque, relevant la tête, il aperçut avec stupéfaction un Drago Malefoy planté devant la porte de jardin de la maison Potter, le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Enlaçant sa Maggie, Drago se sentait affreusement mal d'être encore une fois indirectement responsable de son malheur. Elle avait beau faire à semblant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était qu'un «tout petit peu déçue», il savait pertinemment qu'elle était dévastée : ses yeux rougis en étaient la preuve. Lui plaquant un baiser sur le nez, il lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maggie. Je suis certain qu'ils vont dire oui !

Il cachait mal l'incertitude dans sa voix et Magdalena s'en rendit bien compte :

- Oh, chéri, dit-elle en câlant son visage dans son torse. Je suis désolée.

Drago se dépêcha de la rassurer : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à prendre le blâme pour les erreurs que ses parents et lui-même avaient commises. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses parents depuis 10 ans, tous et chacun continuaient de les mettre dans le même panier. Sa sublime Magdalena n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, même si elle, tout comme son fils, en faisait les frais.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Maggie, lui dit-il en resserrant étreinte autour de sa femme.

- Mais si ! Si je m'avais informé du nom de famille de la petite Lily, je serais restée loin de cette amitié que Scorpius chérit tant, rajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Draco se raidit : il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait des tas de gens qui le méprisaient, mais la phrase de Magdalena l'avait interpellé. Quel était donc le nom de famille à lequel elle faisait référence ? Granger, peut-être ? Non, c'était impossible, il avait su récemment que la Sang-de-bourbe était partie en Afrique sauver les elfes malades après son divorce d'avec Weasmoche. Peut-être était-ce Ron Weasley, alors ? Non, lui et Granger n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, leurs querelles incessantes les ayant bien gardé de fonder une famille… Lavande Brown ? Les jumelles Patil ? Dean Thomas ? Harry Potter ? Ou bien…

Oh non. Harry Potter. Tout mais sauf lui !

- Comment s'appellent les voisins, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en ravalant sa salive.

- C'est la famille de Harry Potter, mon lapin, dit-elle. Je suis désolée, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas, mais je croyais… Je n'aurais pas voulu te l'imposer, de toutes façons. Je n'aurais pas voulu gâcher ta soirée.

Magdalena Schwartz était réellement la femme de sa vie : malgré toutes les fois où toutes les soirées qu'elle avait planifié avaient foiré à cause de la peur et du mépris extraordinaires que les gens vouaient à sa famille, elle avait toujours pris la défense de son mari et jamais elle ne l'avait accusé d'être la cause de tous ses malheurs. Elle trouvait même le moyen de penser à son bonheur ! Oui, Maggie était bel et bien la femme de sa vie.

- Potter va venir, mon trésor, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, nous sommes capables de mettre nos vieilles rancunes de côté le temps d'une soirée, voyons !

En fait, même s'il le haïssait un petit peu moins, Drago Malefoy souhaitait toujours voir ce connard de balafré six pieds sous terre : on ne pouvait enterrer des années et des années de haine aussi facilement… Il ne savait même pas si ce débile de binoclard accepterait de s'approcher de sa maison ! Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit les yeux et le sourire plein d'espoir que son épouse leva vers lui, il se dit que cet enfoiré allait venir poser son cul sur une des chaises de sa salle à manger, volontairement ou non. En fait, il était prêt à le trainer par les couilles jusqu'à sa maison pour continuer de voir son amour sourire comme cela !

Lui offrant un sourire rassurant, il lui dit :

- Je vais aller l'inviter moi-même, mon cœur.

- Oh, merci, mon trésor ! lui dit-elle en s'essuyant une dernière fois les yeux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Comme son mari avait grand coeur!

Avec un dernier sourire, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre à coucher, prêt à aller faire l'impensable…

Enterrer la hache de guerre avec Potter et partager un potage avec lui.

Voilà donc comment Drago Malefoy, espèce fière et redoutable, s'était retrouvé planté devant la porte du jardin de la maison Potter. Le seul signe de sa nervosité était la clope qu'il tenait entre ses mains : en effet, quelques rare élus savaient que Drago cédait à ce vice uniquement en temps d'anxiété, et c'était justement ce que le blond ressentait. De la putain d'anxiété à l'idée de très probablement se faire envoyer promener par Harry Potter, son ennemi juré. Comment arriverait-il à le convaincre ? En lui parlant de la joie qu'avait Scorpius d'avoir enfin une amie et d'accessoirement, le bonheur de sa femme ? Bordel, il n'en savait rien.

Son capuchon le protégeait à peine et des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient sur le nez. Pourtant, il était incapable de franchir cette porte de jardin : cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer, qu'il devrait piler sur son orgueil…

Il examina la maison de sa Némésis : la peinture rouge était quelque peu écaillée, il manquait quelques-uns des volants sur les fenêtres et la clôture entourant le jardin était endommagée. Toutefois, des fleurs avaient été plantées et il devait avouer que le style architectural de la maison était splendide. Avec un peu de travail, elle serait de nouveau sublime. Il le savait par expérience : lorsqu'il avait acheté sa demeure, il y avait quelques années de cela, il avait décidé de ranger son aristocratie au placard et de la retaper entièrement lui-même. Résultat : la maison centenaire avait retrouvé son cachet d'antan.

Se morigénant de penser aux moyens d'améliorer la demeure de Potter alors qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, il eut un choc en voyant le binoclard sortir de sa maison. Celui-ci releva la tête et vit Drago. Il eut la même expression de surprise que le blond avait eu quelques secondes auparavant. Les deux se dévisagèrent : on entendait que le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur les toits et les feuilles des arbres.

Harry s'avança alors vers lui et Drago écrasa sa clope de son pied, recrachant la fumée alors qu'il le regardait, pensif.

Harry était étonné de voir Drago Malefoy devant son terrain mais essaya de cacher sa surprise. Le blond semblait réfléchir : probablement était-il venu lui dire qu'il n'était pas au courant que c'était lui, le voisin, et que l'offre de sa femme ne tenait plus. Toutefois, Harry se devait de le convaincre : c'était si important pour sa femme et sa fille de connaître de nouvelles personnes !

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent alors l'un devant l'autre, se dévisageant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés, pourtant, on dirait que rien n'avait changé. L'animosité était la même mais cette fois, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, Drago soupira et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :

- Écoute, Potter. Je sais que ma femme t'a invité à souper et, honnêtement, j'ignorais que tu étais notre voisin…

Voilà, il allait lui dire que l'invitation ne tenait plus et que l'amitié de Lily et de Scorpius ne pourrait plus durer… Harry ne pouvait laisser faire cela : sa Lily avait perdu tout ses amis alors qu'il avait obligé sa famille a déménagé. Il se refusait qu'elle perde son seul et unique ami.

- Malefoy, l'interrompit-il. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu étais mon voisin et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose…

Comment pouvait-il continuer sans avoir l'air de supplier pour que ce souper ait lieu? Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots. Malefoy prit néanmoins cela comme le début d'un refus et asséna rapidement, exaspéré:

- Potter, je sais qu'on se déteste et qu'on ne peut pas se voir en peinture. Toutefois, je vous demande, toi et ta famille, d'accepter l'invitation de mon épouse et de venir à notre souper. Ça ferait extraordinairement plaisir à Magdalena. Elle… On est tous les deux très heureux que Scorpius ait rencontré une amie et… et je veux que vous veniez, Potter.

Harry regardait fixement Drago, abasourdi : Drago Malefoy désirait qu'il vienne à son souper ? Il avait l'air sincère : pour qu'il lui ait parlé de sa famille, il devait vraiment vouloir d'eux. Toutefois, Harry avait quelques réserves. Essuyant quelques gouttelettes de pluie de ses lunettes, il dit :

- Pour tout te dire, ma femme et ma fille ont vraiment envie d'y aller, à ton souper, mais… Je n'ai pas l'impression non plus que ce soit une bonne idée ! Putain, Malefoy, on se déteste !

- Je sais, Potter. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce souper va se passer. Peut-être qu'on va se taper dessus, rigoler ou tout simplement s'ignorer, mais je suis prêt à faire un effort pour te tolérer si toi aussi tu en fais un.

La gorge sèche, il lui tendit alors la main : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments de la sorte et il avait peur d'un possible refus. Toutefois, Harry avança la main et prit la sienne. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, scellant cet accord pour le moins surprenant.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre tandis que le dicton «on fait vraiment n'importe quoi par amour» prenait réellement son sens en cet instant précis.

* * *

(1) Je sais que les animaux ont une gueule, mais je trouve pas ça beau de l'écrire hihi !

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Au prochain chapitre, c'est le souper héhé ! Pensez-vous que ça ira bien ou très mal ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Le titre de ce chapitre est l'une des paroles de la chanson Hard to say I'm sorry 3.

On se voit au prochain chapitre mes lecteurs adorés ! Love to you all !

CC –xxx-


End file.
